


New Secretary

by ADuckInAHat



Series: Mistress AU [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, GP, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Jihyo's secretary leaves, putting a new one in her position. But there's something about her that draws her in.
Relationships: Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Son Chaeyoung
Series: Mistress AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730956
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	New Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. Origin story for the Mistress AU Jichaeng! 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Jihyo sat at her desk and took a deep, calming breath. The secretary she’d been with for nearly four years was leaving for a new job, and her replacement was coming in today to see how things operated. She was transferring over from a different branch, so Jihyo knew she could do the work well, but she had a certain way she did things and knew herself to be difficult at times. When she heard her office door open, she stood and pulled her suit jacket together, buttoning the middle button. Seeing her usual secretary, she gave her a small nod in greeting then spotted a woman behind her about her height with long black hair. The woman looked extremely nervous, but also had a confident air about her. Jihyo watched her flip her hair off to one side and felt her heart skip a beat. 

  
  


Oh no. 

  
  


“Miss Park, this is Chaeyoung. She’ll be taking over for me.” 

  
  


Jihyo stepped forward and shook Chaeyoung’s hand. “Chaeyoung.” She bowed. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung bowed even deeper. “The pleasure is all mine. Thank you for the opportunity.” 

  
  


“I can’t wait to see what you’ve got in you. I’ve heard nothing but good things so far.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung smiled a little. “That’s good to hear.” 

  
  


Jihyo couldn’t help but return her smile, finding it infectious. They spent the next hour going over what Chaeyoung’s basic duties would be and what Jihyo would need on a day to day basis. She sat down at her new desk and placed her palms on the smooth surface, running them back and forth. Jihyo watched her with curiosity. 

  
  


“Is everything alright?” 

  
  


Chaeyoung looked up at Jihyo and nodded, smiling. “Everything is perfect. I can’t wait to start. It’ll be an honor to work with the CEO.” 

  
  


Jihyo hummed, taking the seat across the desk. “I hope you don’t think of me as just that once you start.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung paled. “Oh, I don’t mean it that way.” 

  
  


Jihyo raised her hand with a soft smile. “I know. It’s okay. I know what you mean. What I mean is that I hope we can be closer than just CEO and secretary.” She paled herself when she realized how that sounded. “Professionally. “She added quickly. “I mean as boss and employee. Like, a tight working relationship.” She held her hands up and laced her fingers together. 

  
  


Chaeyoung couldn’t stop the fond smile forming on her lips at her slight panic. “I understand.” 

  
  


“Good.” Jihyo stood and cleared her throat. “I’ll leave you to it. If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask me. I’d be more than happy to help you through it.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung nodded, giving her a slight bow of her head. “Thank you, ma’am.”

  
  


Jihyo went back into her office, leaving the door open just in case Chaeyoung needed her. She took a deep breath and rested back in her chair. She wasn’t usually this flustered with new employees. Why was Chaeyoung different? Jihyo shook her head of her thoughts and got back to work. Maybe that would help. 

  
  


But an hour later, she heard Chaeyoung call for her. She got up and walked to her desk. “Is everything okay?” 

  
  


Chaeyoung pointed to her screen. “Do I move this over as well?” 

  
  


Jihyo put her hand on the desk and leaned down to look at the screen. It gave Chaeyoung a small glance down her top and she quickly averted her eyes, cheeks heating up. “It goes.” Jihyo took the mouse and dragged the files over. “Here,” she pointed to the screen and explained where they went and why. Chaeyoung nodded along, trying to get the image of Jihyo’s red lace out of her mind. 

  
  


“Thank you, ma’am. I’ll do my best not to bother you again.” 

  
  


“Oh, don’t worry.” Jihyo waved her hand. “I don’t mind at all. It’s not busy today.” She walked around the desk. “Just a call away.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung nodded, watching her go, letting her eyes linger on her ass. She blinked a few times then got back to work. 

  
  


When the day was over, Jihyo shrugged her jacket off and draped it over her arm as she walked out, locking her office behind her. She saw Chaeyoung still working away. “You can head home now.” She teased. 

  
  


Chaeyoung glanced up, the corner of her mouth turning up. “I’ve just got five minutes left on this, I think.” 

  
  


Jihyo nodded and took a seat herself. “I’ll keep you company.” 

  
  


“Oh, you don’t have to.” Chaeyoung shook her head. “I don’t want to keep you from anything.” 

  
  


“My evening is empty.” Jihyo locked their eyes. “I don’t mind staying.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung kept her gaze on Jihyo for a few seconds then got back to work. “Thank you, ma’am.” 

  
  


“You don’t have to call me that now. It’s after five.” Jihyo pointed to the clock. 

  
  


“Miss Park.” Chaeyoung teased, eyes still on the screen. 

  
  


“Jihyo. Please.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung’s eyes flicked over to Jihyo’s. “Jihyo.” 

  
  


Jihyo smiled hearing Chaeyoung say her name. “Thank you.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung got back to work and Jihyo pulled her phone out, scheduling a few things for the following day. She looked up when Chaeyoung pushed her chair out. 

  
  


“All good?” 

  
  


“All good.” 

  
  


Jihyo stood and led the way to the elevator, hitting the button for the garage. She stepped out and toward her car. “Ugh, I hate that it’s raining. It’s always more difficult to drive. People lose their minds.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung nodded. “You’re not wrong.” She turned and walked toward the exit, glancing up. “Oh, this is going to suck.” She muttered. 

  
  


“What’s wrong?” Jihyo asked, watching her. 

  
  


“I didn’t expect it to rain. I’ve gotta catch the bus.” 

  
  


Jihyo rapidly shook her head. “No. Come with me.” 

  
  


“What?” 

  
  


“I’ll drive you home. I won’t have you standing in the rain.” She waved her along. “Come on.” 

  
  


“I really don’t want to put you out. I can wait.” 

  
  


“You’re not putting me out. I promise you.” Jihyo said sincerely. “Let me drive you home. Please?” 

  
  


Chaeyoung hesitated a little before following Jihyo to her car. She got in and put her seatbelt on. “Nice car.” 

  
  


“Thank you.” Jihyo backed out of her parking spot and drove to the exit. “Address?” 

  
  


“Oh, right.” Chaeyoung gave her the address then got comfortable. “Oh, these are heated?” 

  
  


Jihyo nodded, pointing to the control. “You can turn it down if you like. It is pretty cold out.” 

  
  


“No, it’s good. Not too hot.” Chaeyoung ran her palm along the smooth leather of the door, glancing around at all the various little techs around. “What’s the big screen for?” 

  
  


“Navigation, mostly. It tells you other things too. Also, the radio.” Jihyo explained as she drove. 

  
  


“Fancy.” 

  
  


“It gets me around. I didn’t want something super flashy, you know? I don’t need anything like that.”

  
  


Chaeyoung nodded. “I get that. But you could afford it if you want to.” 

  
  


Jihyo nodded. “I mostly save. I don’t spend on myself, really. If it’s for a friend, I’ll go all out. I don’t care what it costs. I’m content with a roof over my head and a few needs.” 

  
  


“I’m saving for a car. That’s why I’m taking the bus.” Chaeyoung explained. She felt oddly comfortable around Jihyo, so she didn’t mind telling her why she used public transport. “That way I don’t have to rely on it. Since it can be late or have issues.” 

  
  


Jihyo nodded, making a note to give her a bonus when the time came. “It’s why I bought mine too. I don’t like relying on anything but myself to get me somewhere.” 

  
  


The rest of the ride was spent with them talking idly about themselves and what they enjoyed. Their likes and dislikes. Once they reached Chaeyoung’s apartment building, Jihyo grabbed an umbrella and got out, opening it and going around to Chaeyoung’s side. “Come on.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung followed her to the door, pulling her keys out. “Thank you so much for driving me home. I never would have gotten here so fast.” 

  
  


“It’s no problem. The offer stands for any other day you need a lift.” 

  
  


“I’ll keep it in mind.” Chaeyoung opened the door and held it with her foot. “Thank you again, Jihyo. I really appreciate it.” 

  
  


“My pleasure. Goodnight.” 

  
  


“Goodnight.” 

  
  


Jihyo watched Chaeyoung to make sure she got on the elevator then got back in her car, letting out a slow breath. She, again, shook her head of her thoughts, then drove herself home. 

  
  


~

  
  


Almost two months had passed since Chaeyoung’s first day, and she was loving it so far. Jihyo was one of the easiest people she’d ever worked with. At least twice a week, she’d been driving her home and they got closer and closer. For the last couple of weeks, she’d been gathering her courage to ask her out on a date. She didn’t know how Jihyo would respond and that’s what made her the most nervous. One night, just before it was time to leave, she walked into Jihyo’s office. 

  
  


“I have a question,” she began, waiting for Jihyo to look up at her. 

  
  


“What’s up?” Jihyo gave Chaeyoung her full attention. 

  
  


Chaeyoung took a deep breath. “I wanted to know if you’d like to go out with me. On a date.” 

  
  


Jihyo’s eyes widened slightly at the question. “I, uh,” she paused, swallowing hard. “I would love to, but should we?” 

  
  


Chaeyoung felt her heart drop. “What do you mean?” She moved closer. 

  
  


“Would it make things weird between us?” 

  
  


“It wouldn’t.” Chaeyoung shook her head. “I get that you’re my boss, but I’m not asking you because you’re my boss. I’m not asking Park Jihyo, the CEO. I’m asking Jihyo. The person I’ve gotten to know over the last two months.” 

  
  


Jihyo’s features softened. “Okay.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung’s eyes lit up. “Yeah?” 

  
  


“Yes.” Jihyo replied with a smile. “Yes, I’ll go out with you.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung bounced in place. “Great! When is good for you?” 

  
  


“Well, it is Friday,” Jihyo hinted. 

  
  


“Tonight?” 

  
  


“We could go to dinner directly from here. We’re both dressed appropriately.” 

  
  


“I look like a bum.” Chaeyoung looked down at herself. 

  
  


“You look gorgeous, Chaeyoung.” Jihyo said quietly. 

  
  


Chaeyoung felt her cheeks heat up. “Thank you. I’ll get things shut down and we’ll go?” 

  
  


“Sounds perfect.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung turned and went back to her desk, taking a few breaths. She didn’t expect Jihyo to say yes, much less offer to go tonight. She was right in the fact they were appropriately dressed, but she wanted to do something more. Chaeyoung rushed off to the bathroom to make sure her hair was good along with her make-up. 

  
  


“You got this.” She told herself before heading back out and finding Jihyo standing by her desk looking perfect as usual. “Ready?” 

  
  


“Very.” Jihyo closed her office door and walked next to Chaeyoung until they got to her car. “I think I know a good place to take you.” 

  
  


“Oh?” 

  
  


“It’ll be a surprise.” 

  
  


“I did ask you out, you know. I should be taking you somewhere.” 

  
  


Jihyo smirked. “Okay.” She got out and had them switch seats, so Chaeyoung was driving. “Take me somewhere.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung put her hands on the wheel then glanced at Jihyo. “Junk food?” 

  
  


“Junk food.” She agreed with a nod. 

  
  


Chaeyoung got on the road and drove them to a restaurant near her place. She led Jihyo in and got them a table at the back. “I come here a lot.” 

  
  


“I like places like this. It’s calm.” Jihyo put her jacket in the chair next to her. “Not uptight.” 

  
  


“Do you go to a lot of those places?” 

  
  


“For meetings.” Jihyo nodded. “It was never my thing. Still isn’t. But I have to.” 

  
  


“Well, I’ll take care of it outside of work.” 

  
  


Jihyo smiled. “I’ll hold you to that.” 

  
  


“Good.” Chaeyoung smiled back. 

  
  


For the next few hours, they sat and talked, eating idly. Even with how much time they spent together day after day, it felt different this time. Questions they never thought to ask started coming up and Chaeyoung felt even closer to Jihyo by the time she got up to pay for them. Chaeyoung kept running the last little while through her head as she signed her name, smiling to herself. She turned and offered her hand to Jihyo, who took it with a small blush on her cheeks. 

  
  


Chaeyoung led them back to the car and opened the door for Jihyo before going around to get in. “I would say let me take you home, but I don’t think that’s where we need to go.” 

  
  


Jihyo laughed. “No, let’s get you home first.” 

  
  


As Chaeyoung drove, Jihyo’s hand inched over until it took hers, lacing their fingers. She glanced down at them while they were at a stoplight. She lifted her eyes to Jihyo’s and gave her hand a squeeze. “I like that.” 

  
  


“Me too.” Jihyo ran her thumb along the side of her hand. 

  
  


Twenty minutes later, Chaeyoung pulled up in front of her building and got out along with Jihyo, who walked her to the entrance. “I had fun.” 

  
  


“I did too.” Jihyo reached down and took both of Chaeyoung’s hands. “I’m really happy you asked me. I wanted to, but I didn’t want you to feel weird about it.” 

  
  


“Because you’re my boss.” Chaeyoung finished for her. 

  
  


“I didn’t want you to feel pressured or obligated to agree if you didn’t want to. Or feel like you’d be fired or transferred for saying no.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung squeezed her hands lightly. “I don’t feel that way. Right now, I’m with Jihyo.” She repeated her words from earlier. “That’s all that matters to me. Not who you are during the day.” 

  
  


Jihyo smiled and dipped her head. “Okay, I get it.” She lifted her head and locked their eyes. “I’ll stop mentioning it.” 

  
  


“Thank you.” Chaeyoung rubbed her thumbs along the backs of her hands. “There is one thing I want to do before you go, though. If it’s okay.” 

  
  


“What is it?” 

  
  


Chaeyoung gathered all of her courage again. “Can I kiss you goodnight?” Her voice was soft. 

  
  


“Yes.” Jihyo answered just as quietly. 

  
  


Chaeyoung leaned in and connected their lips in a soft kiss. She could feel Jihyo relax into it, then bring her hands up to cup her cheeks. Chaeyoung put hers on Jihyo’s sides to keep her close as the kiss deepened slightly before they parted. Both of them were slightly out of breath. Chaeyoung licked her lips, feeling them tingle, wanting Jihyo’s on them again. 

  
  


“Goodnight.” Jihyo whispered, running her thumbs along Chaeyoung’s jaw. 

  
  


“Goodnight.” Chaeyoung stole one more kiss from Jihyo, letting it linger for a few seconds too long before pulling away and opening the door. “I’ll see you in the morning?” 

  
  


“Of course.” Jihyo smiled, reaching out for Chaeyoung’s hand. She tugged her forward and stole a kiss herself. “See you in the morning.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung’s heart raced at the third kiss. She wanted nothing more than to bring Jihyo up to her apartment, but she didn’t want to go too fast too soon. “Drive safe. Text me when you’re home so I know you are.” 

  
  


“I will.” Jihyo let her hand go and made sure she got in the elevator, just like the many times she’d driven her home. But this time, Chaeyoung blew her a kiss before the doors closed and it made her heart skip a beat. 

  
  


~

  
  


For the next week, Jihyo and Chaeyoung kept trading glances at work and even sneaking away at times to steal a few kisses that left them out of breath with red cheeks. On their second date, it was Jihyo’s turn to treat them. She got tickets to a movie she knew Chaeyoung wanted to see and made sure she had all the snacks she wanted before heading up to the back row of seats. Jihyo always liked to keep an eye on everything that was happening in a room. 

  
  


Throughout the movie, she kept stealing glances at Chaeyoung, sometimes catching her doing the same, which made them both break out into a smile. When the movie was over, Jihyo held Chaeyoung’s hand all the way back to her apartment, only breaking apart to get in and out of the car. As they approached the door, Chaeyoung pulled her closer. 

  
  


“Want to come up with me?” 

  
  


Jihyo’s heart stopped. She reached into her pocket and hit the button on her key fob twice to lock and arm her car. “Yes.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung pulled her in the door and once inside the elevator, pulled her into a kiss. Jihyo made a soft noise and kissed her back, her arms looping around her neck. Just before the doors opened, they parted and Chaeyoung led them to her door. She fumbled with her keys, but finally got the door open. Jihyo followed her in, but didn’t get much of a chance to look around before Chaeyoung kissed her again, cupping the back of her neck to keep her close. 

  
  


She broke the kiss just long enough to guide them into the living room and onto the couch. Chaeyoung pushed Jihyo to sit by her shoulders and straddled her lap, kissing her deeply. Jihyo’s hands automatically gripped her shirt at her sides, kissing her back just as deeply. Chaeyoung pulled back just enough to let herself speak, her lips brushing Jihyo’s as she did. 

  
  


“Is this okay?” 

  
  


Jihyo nodded, tilting her head to connect their lips again. She brought her hands around and flirted with the hem of her shirt, inching her fingers into it to feel her heated skin. Chaeyoung reached down and gripped Jihyo’s wrists, pulling them higher up her shirt. Jihyo took the hint and palmed her breasts over her bra, squeezing them gently. 

  
  


Chaeyoung made a soft noise against her lips and it went straight to her cock, that was well on its way to tenting her pants. 

  
  


“Wait,” Jihyo whispered, pulling her hands out of Chaeyoung’s shirt and looked up at her. “I need to tell you something.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung took in how nervous she seemed and rubbed her forearms. “What is it?” 

  
  


Jihyo took a shaky breath. “I have a penis and I need you to know that before we do anything else. Because if I have to lose you, I’d rather do it now before someth-” 

  
  


She was cut off by Chaeyoung’s lips on hers. “I don’t care, Ji.” Chaeyoung said, looking deep into her eyes. “Because I have one too.” 

  
  


Jihyo’s eyes widened. “What?” 

  
  


Chaeyoung nodded. “So you’re not going to lose me. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” She teased, wanting to lighten the mood after Jihyo’s confession and readiness to leave. 

  
  


“I don’t want to get rid of you.” Jihyo laced her fingers with Chaeyoung’s. 

  
  


“I don’t either. So don’t worry about it. Okay?” 

  
  


Jihyo nodded. “Okay.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung leaned down and pecked her lips. “Do you still want to leave?” 

  
  


Jihyo shook her head. “I liked where it was headed,” she admitted. “It’s just been a really long time since I’ve been with someone.” 

  
  


“Well, now you got me.” Chaeyoung tentatively ran her hand along the bulge in her pants, making Jihyo’s breath hitch. “May I?” 

  
  


“I hope I don’t disappoint you.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung lifted Jihyo’s head with a finger under her chin. “You never could, Jihyo. Not in a million years.” 

  
  


Jihyo leaned in and kissed her. “Sweet talker.” 

  
  


“You know it.” Chaeyoung kissed her one more time then shimmied back on her thighs and unzipped her pants to pull her cock out, her jaw dropping. “Wow.” She stroked her slowly, feeling it get even bigger in her hand. She swiped her thumb across the head and felt Jihyo’s hips jerk. “Sensitive?” 

  
  


“It’s been a long time since someone touched me.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung hummed quietly, stroking her slightly faster, feeling Jihyo’s hips rise and start thrusting into her hand. “How far can I go?” 

  
  


“As far as you want…” 

  
  


Chaeyoung moved off of her lap and knelt between her legs, running the flat of her tongue along the underside of her cock. It pulsed hard as she wrapped her lips around the tip, sucking until her cheeks hollowed. 

  
  


“Oh, God, Chae…” Jihyo moaned deeply, the noise going right down Chaeyoung’s spine. 

  
  


She bobbed lower and lower until she reached the base. Chaeyoung sucked up to the head then back down, bobbing on her entire length and slurping as she reached the tip. Jihyo gripped the edge of the couch and watched her lips stretch around her cock. 

  
  


“Baby, I’m gonna come soon.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung looked up when she called her baby and rubbed her tongue along the part where her head and shaft met, causing her to fall apart almost instantly, filling Chaeyoung’s mouth with her cum. Her hands flailed at her sides before grabbing the couch again as she continued to suck through her orgasm. Chaeyoung pulled back with a soft pop, running her tongue along the side of her shaft to clean her up. She stood on her knees and draped over Jihyo’s body, kissing along her jaw. 

  
  


“Was that okay?” 

  
  


Jihyo nodded rapidly, her cock still pulsing the aftershocks of her orgasm. “So amazing. More than okay.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung smiled wide and kissed her gently. “You called me baby.” She pointed out. 

  
  


Jihyo ran her hands along Chaeyoung’s sides and up to her cheeks to pull her in for another kiss. “I did.” 

  
  


“I like it. A lot.” 

  
  


Jihyo smiled and kissed her deeper, moving them to swap places. She pushed Chaeyoung’s shirt up and laid a few kisses on her stomach while she worked her pants open, reaching into her boxer briefs to pull her cock out. 

  
  


“You don’t have to, baby.” 

  
  


Jihyo smiled at the pet name, but ignored her still, making a show of puckering her lips and running them along the side of her shaft before taking it into her mouth. Chaeyoung hissed at the hard suction, her balls pulsing. 

  
  


“Oh…” Her head tilted back against the couch, her hands holding onto Jihyo’s forearms. “Fuck,” 

  
  


Jihyo bobbed on the first few inches, loving the taste of her precum. She teased the head of her cock with her tongue, swirling it around then lightly pressing the tip into the slit, tasting her even more. Chaeyoung’s hips jerked and it made her cock slide deeper. Something awoke in Jihyo then. She pulled off of her cock. “Use me.” She whispered, locking eyes with her. 

  
  


Chaeyoung swallowed hard and carded her fingers through Jihyo’s hair, bringing her back down on her cock. She guided her up and down her entire length before moving her up to meet her, hips thrusting up as she brought her head down. Each time the head of her cock tapped the back of Jihyo’s throat, she heard a soft noise from Jihyo. It didn’t take long for her to find a rhythm, grunting as she got closer to coming. 

  
  


“Here it comes, baby.” Chaeyoung said through her heavy pants. 

  
  


Jihyo sucked harder, eyes looking up to watch Chaeyoung’s face as she came. At the first spurt against her tongue, she moved her head down and sucked hard, swallowing around the tip. Chaeyoung’s legs lifted, her hips finding a mind of their own and humping against her mouth as she came. 

  
  


“Jihyo!” 

  
  


Jihyo hummed and kept sucking, making sure Chaeyoung was done before pulling up to the head and away fully. She gripped her shaft just under the head and sucked the very tip, getting the last of her cum. Chaeyoung’s cock pulsed as she did, watching her intently. 

  
  


“Whoa.” 

  
  


Jihyo smirked and moved up to straddle her. She put her hands on either side of her neck to tilt her head up for a kiss. “Good whoa?” 

  
  


“Very good whoa.” Chaeyoung kissed her again, sliding her tongue past her lips to run along the roof of her mouth. Jihyo moaned at the feeling. “I kind of don’t want you to go home now.” 

  
  


“I don’t either.” Jihyo moved to sit back against her thighs. “We don’t work tomorrow.” 

  
  


“Do you want to stay?” 

  
  


“If you’ll have me.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung rolled her eyes. “Of course I would.” 

  
  


Jihyo kissed her forehead. “You’ll get used to me double checking.” 

  
  


“It’s annoying.” Chaeyoung teased. 

  
  


“I know.” Jihyo cupped her cheeks and pushed them together, making her lips pout. “Let’s go cuddle.” 

  
  


“Kiss first.” 

  
  


Jihyo leaned in and kissed her pouty lips. “Come on.” 

  
  


~

  
  


The next morning, Jihyo woke up with her head resting on Chaeyoung’s chest, her leg tossed over her hip. She looked up at her face and found her still sleeping peacefully. She felt her chest swell. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt so content with someone. Someone that accepted her for who she was. Not just the CEO of a company that could get them further in life. Someone that stepped all over her and used her. Chaeyoung was different, and she knew it. She felt it. 

  
  


Jihyo brought her hand up and traced a random shape on her chest to try and wake her. Chaeyoung stirred, but didn’t open her eyes. She decided to take it a step further. She moved up and placed a few kisses on her cheek. Chaeyoung opened her eyes then and looked over at Jihyo. 

  
  


“Good morning.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung smiled and let out a soft hum. “I like waking up that way. Do it again.” 

  
  


Jihyo cupped Chaeyoung’s other cheek and repeatedly kissed her other. Chaeyoung turned her head once and caught her lips in a deep kiss. “Good morning.” 

  
  


Jihyo smiled wide, sliding her arms around Chaeyoung. “Do you want to go out for breakfast?” 

  
  


“In a little while, sure. I need some time to wake up.” 

  
  


Jihyo nodded. “Takes a bit to get going, huh?” 

  
  


Chaeyoung hummed. “Mmhmm. I usually lay here for a while then get up and move around.” 

  
  


“Then we’ll lay around.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung rubbed Jihyo’s arm, looking up at the ceiling. “Thank you for staying.” 

  
  


“I loved it. Getting to wake up to you is amazing.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung turned her head and looked at Jihyo. “Yeah?” 

  
  


“Mmhmm. I’m a cuddler.” 

  
  


“Me too. It feels good.” 

  
  


Jihyo gave her a squeeze. “Then I guess I’ll stay here more often.” 

  
  


“I think you should.” Chaeyoung kissed the top of her head. 

  
  


Jihyo nuzzled into her chest. “I will.” 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
